


Stir

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [24]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s unusual for Jim to wake up first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stir

It’s unusual for Jim to wake up first. Bones is usually up early, even if he’s still lying in bed. This morning, however, Bones is in a deep sleep. Jim lies in bed watching him sleep, careful not to disturb him even though he _really_ wants to touch. If Bones is sleeping, he obviously needs his rest, and Jim puts that ahead of his sexual desires. They had a lazy night in yesterday, but Bones has had a busy week with his experiments and long hours despite impending graduation, so he must be exhausted.

It really isn’t surprising that there’s a list of people who want Bones to work for them. Jim has realized in the past few weeks that his best friend is extremely talented and just damn good at what he does, which includes a whole lot of stuff that Jim never knew. Any competent captain would want the best for their ship, and Bones is the best. Last night, Bones didn’t say anything when Jim told him about the people vying for him. Jim didn’t even notice that it had been avoided until later, but, by then, there was nakedness and licking and his mind had quickly turned to other things.

Now, he can’t help but think about it. Of course, that train of thought puts him in a bad mood, and he told Bones that he’d really try to let the rest of the week just be lived without freaking out. He just hadn’t considered that he’d have to include worrying about losing Bones in with losing his ship. At least he isn’t worried about losing Jess. If he gets to remain captain, he’ll take her with them. Not sure how yet, but he’ll figure out a way. If he has to resign, then she’s stuck with him anyway, most likely. If something unforeseen happens and he’s stuck with another captain somewhere, he’ll ask Pike about keeping her because he knows she’ll be safe with Pike.

Bones mutters in his sleep and flops his arm over his face. Jim grins and reaches out to trace the air above his lips. He doesn’t touch, but he gets close enough to feel warmth. When he’s sleeping, Bones’ face relaxes and he looks younger. The tension that’s generally present, even when he’s calm, is gone. His lips are amazing. Jim can’t help but think of sex when he stares at them. They were made for sex, so it’s not his fault; all plump and pink and pursed _just so_ even in sleep. They’re really the only feminine aspect of Bones, because he’s just so masculine in every other way.

Jim moves his hand along the curve of Bones’ unshaven jaw and around his arm, never touching just lingering in the air above him. It takes a hell of a lot of restraint to look but not touch. Jim’s really proud of himself, even if this isn’t the type of challenge he’d be facing as captain of the Enterprise, if he continues in the position. Still, it’s a practical skill that _can_ be applied to his professional life, so he can really just consider this studying, if he wants. He watches Bones shift again and smiles. 

Part of the looking younger thing is probably the hair, too, because it’s messy and not so perfectly put together. Jim likes his hair, mostly because he enjoys mussing it up. There’s also a part of him that is glad the hair is a little dorky and makes Bones look older than he really is because it means people don’t notice just how good-looking he is or fail to realize that he isn’t anywhere old enough to be their dad. If people really saw him accurately, then Jim would have to deal with a lot of women, and some men, trying to get into Bones’ pants, and that just wouldn’t be fun at all.

When he realizes that he’s spent at least five minutes thinking about Bones’ hair, of all damn things, he decides that it’s probably a good time to get up. He’s meeting Chekov in about an hour for their last combat lesson, after all, so he can’t laze the morning away staring at Bones, no matter how tempting the prospect. It’s Thursday, which means he has two days left until graduation, so there’s some stuff to get done around campus, too. He’s going to try to stay busy today, at least, because it’ll give him less time to think about meeting Barnett tomorrow.

With one last look at Bones, Jim rolls out of bed. He scratches his belly and makes a face at the dried come he feels on his skin. That’s from early this morning, when he woke up with Bones fisting him while murmuring filth in his ear. For once, Bones hadn’t cleaned them up after. He’d just pulled Jim against him and dozed off. Jim looks at the bed and wonders if Bones will be cranky if he wakes up and realizes they didn’t even attempt to wipe themselves off last night. He’s unpredictable when it comes to messy sex, Jim’s noticing, and he doesn’t really want Bones to wake up in a bad mood.

He takes a quick shower, and he jerks off to thoughts of a come-covered Bones who bitches at him for being messy even while they’re fucking. He groans when he comes, biting his lip hard to keep from making too much noise. After he’s finished, he tilts his head back and lets the water spray down on him until it gets cold. That’s his signal to get out, so he grabs a towel to dry off before he runs a comb through his hair.

When he walks back into the room, he’s carrying a wet cloth. It’s almost nine, and Bones rarely sleeps this late. Well, it’s not that late to Jim, since he’s spent many a Sunday morning lazing in bed until lunch, but Bones is one of those annoying morning people who like to be at dawn and already have dozens of things accomplished by the time normal people are waking up. If he lets Bones sleep much longer, there’s an increase in the probability of cranky Bones, so Jim’s going to take the risk of Bones’ temper by waking him up before he goes to meet Chekov.

As he reaches the bed, he notices an open datapad and leans down to pick it up. Well, that could explain why Bones is still sleeping. If he started working on something after Jim fell asleep last night, he probably got distracted with boring research on neural parasites instead of getting rest. He closes the datapad and puts it on the table instead of back on the floor then sits on the edge of the bed near Bones. Bones is snoring softly, which makes Jim smile. Maybe he _should_ just let him sleep. He can go ahead get dressed and meet Chekov for his lesson while Bones gets some obviously much needed rest. 

After thinking about it, Jim puts the cloth on the table some distance from the datapad. The last thing he wants is to short circuit the machine that has all of Bones’ research notes. He walks to the closet and scans the contents, finding the hangers with his clothes and choosing a pair of sweatpants. He doesn’t think about the fact that he now has clothes here and that Bones has given him a small area of the closet as well as a drawer. It’s too early in the morning to think about something that complicated, especially when neither of them even knows where they’ll be in a couple of days.

He shakes his head and wipes water off the back of his neck. When he’s finished pulling on his boxers and pants, he looks at the bed. Bones has shifted again and stopped snoring, so Jim walks barefoot over to the bed and sits again. “It’s almost nine,” he says quietly as he picks up the wet cloth. “I’d rather you be cranky with me for waking you up than be in a grumpy mood all day.”

The cloth is still warm, so he gently moves it over Bones’ lower belly to remove the dried sticky mess that was left this morning. Bones moves and makes a noise but doesn’t open his eyes. Jim does his best to focus on cleaning him up and _not_ staring at the erection that’s gradually hardening even more than before. Sex is a favorite part of his life, but he’s been thinking about it and doing it so much recently that he’s starting to wonder if he’s developing an addiction. There are certainly worse things to be addicted to than having sex with Bones, at least.

Jim watches Bones’ face as he moves the cloth slowly against his skin. No, it’s not a dependence or anything like that. This isn’t negative at all. The circumstances are just making it more extreme. Having a timeline, of sorts, makes him not want to waste any opportunity to be with Bones. It took them long enough to bumble their way here, through avoidance and fighting and fear, and he just wants to enjoy every minute that he can before graduation.

“Wha’re ya doin’?” Bones’ voice is thick with sleep, his accent even more pronounced than usual.

“Cleaning you up,” Jim says simply. He leans forward to press his lips against Bones’ mouth.

“Ha’nt brush teeth,” Bones points out in a low grumble but he doesn’t turn his head away.

“I don’t care.” Jim kisses him, licking at his lips until they part. He sweeps his tongue inside to deepen the kiss as he moves the cloth lower. There’s still a little time before he has to meet Chekov, so there’s no point in wasting it now that Bones is awake.

“Damn it, Jim.” Bones reaches his hand up and grips Jim’s neck as he starts to kiss back, obviously moving past his initial sleepiness.

Jim pulls back from the kiss and grins as he moves onto the bed. “I didn’t want to wake you,” he says in between licks down Bones’ chest.

“That’s why you were molesting me in my sleep?” Bones yawns and stretches beneath Jim, arching his back off the bed before he settles down. “What time is it?”

Instead of answering right away, Jim continues licking his way to his target. When he reaches it, he says, “Nearly nine.” He engulfs Bones’ cock before there can be any complaining about how late it is. Bones makes a strangled noise as Jim licks and bobs his head, but there isn’t any bitching about the time. He can’t help but be pleased that Bones is enjoying this, enjoying him, enough that it stops his usual grumbling.

The feel of Bones’ cock in his mouth is indescribable. Jim hasn’t ever thought he’d actually enjoy sucking cock. Not even in his many fantasies about Bones did he like it as much as he actually does. Part of it’s the power he feels at being able to make Bones lose control, but it’s more than that. It’s another of those things that he just doesn’t think about too much because, really, he doesn’t care. He likes it, so he does it whenever he can.

Jim sucks as he moves his head, groaning when he feels Bones’ fingers in his hair, urging him down when he teases. Since there isn’t much time, he focuses on giving Bones’ pleasure. His cock twitches, but he just came, so he’s able to think about Bones instead of worrying about himself, too. He moves the damp cloth between Bones’ legs and caresses his balls with it, listening to the sharp inhalation of breath above him. He smiles around the cock in his mouth and teases, just a little, with sweeps of his tongue as he raises his head. He sucks hard as he slides his mouth back down.

“Jim,” Bones growls as he arches up, tightening his grip on Jim’s hair as he comes. Jim can’t pull away, not with Bones’ hand on his head keeping him in place while he fucks his mouth. He feels the semen splash into his mouth and swallows as best he can. It’s dripping out of the corner of his mouth, and he’s trying not to choke as Bones keeps thrusting.

When Bones finally loosens his grip, Jim pulls his mouth free and coughs. He licks come from his lips as he looks at Bones. “Good morning, honey,” he says huskily, smiling mischievously as he moves to his knees.

“Fuck.” Bones clears his throat and looks at him.

“Not right now. I’m meeting Chekov in,” Jim looks at the clock and makes a face, “ten minutes, actually. Damn it. I hate to suck and run, but the kid’ll be waiting.”

“I didn’t mean that, asshole,” Bones says as he sits up and quickly reaches for Jim. He kisses him thoroughly before letting go. “You okay?”

“Well, my jaw’s a little sore, but I’m alright.” Jim puts his fingers against Bones’ lips. “Seriously, I’m fine, Bones. I mean, not _fine_ , but I’m not going to freak out about shit and spend the whole day worrying about meeting Barnett tomorrow. I’d promise, but I honestly can’t guarantee it and wouldn’t want to break my promise to you.”

“Just try your best, and that’s good enough.” Bones rests his forehead against Jim’s and sighs. “Let me do the worrying for you today.”

“Nah, you worry too much normally without adding my issues to it,” he tells him. “You working today?”

“I’ve got several things to get done.” Bones tilts his head slightly and brushes a kiss against his face.

“Parasites and all,” Jim says, pleased that he’s been listening and knows what Bones is researching now.

“Yeah, that.” Bones pulls back. “What are you doing after your lesson?”

“I want to try to visit a couple of my instructors and maybe meet some of the guys for lunch. I don’t know what tomorrow’s going to be like, so.” He shrugs a shoulder before he smiles. “Wanna go out tonight? Drinks or something?”

“Sure. Something to look forward to.” Bones kisses him again before shoving him. “Go before I decide to make you late.”

“Might be worth it,” Jim murmurs before he stands up. He grabs a shirt and pulls it on, realizing afterward that it’s one of Bones’. He doesn’t bother to change. “See you later.”

“Don’t get too into the lesson that you hurt the kid,” Bones warns.

“I won’t, dear,” Jim says, rolling his eyes as he finishes tying his shoelaces. He blows Bones a kiss and ducks out the door before the pillow that Bones throws can hit him. As he walks out to Jess, he whistles and focuses on the good things about today instead of all the uncertainty and negative possibilities.

The lesson with Chekov goes well. Jim is glad for the opportunity to let out a little tension, and he likes the kid, even if he still can’t make a proper fist immediately. He’s getting better, so it’s a little difficult to realize that this is probably their last lesson. If he can keep his ship and get his crew, though, then he’ll make sure to set aside some time every couple of weeks for the lessons. If not, Chekov at least now knows enough to defend himself from assholes.

Instead of going to find some of his friends, Jim straddles Jess and drives across campus to the loading dock. He parks by the fence, sitting there for a minute. “You should see her, Jess. She’s a beauty,” he murmurs. “No need to be jealous, though. You’ll always be my number one girl, whatever happens. There’s enough of me to go around, fortunately.” He strokes Jessica’s handlebar and grins before he stands up.

Instead of sneaking in to see her this time, he walks right in and practically dares anyone to stop him. He’s her Captain now, even if he might not be tomorrow, and he has to do this while he can. He _does_ get stopped, but he gives his name and says the woman can call Barnett if they doubt his right to be there, which makes her let him go. He doesn’t give his title, not when it’s so tenuous and might not last, but he whispers it when he steps onboard.

“How’s my new girl?” he murmurs as he walks through the corridor. “You don’t have to call me Captain. I’m just Jim.” He touches the walls and compares what he sees with how she looked the last time he was here. She’s been repaired, looks good as new, and he feels such a sense of pride as he looks around.

“I’ve heard that you’re ready to go back out there,” he tells her softly. “I’m ready, too. It’s where we belong, isn’t it? Out there in space, exploring and having adventures together.” He smiles as he reaches the bridge. “We’ll have the best crew around, and not a bunch of strangers.”

“Captain James T. Kirk,” he says as he sits in his chair and leans back, looking at his ship. “Whatever happens tomorrow, you’re mine.”

End


End file.
